


The Dark Road

by Chestnut_NOLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/pseuds/Chestnut_NOLA
Summary: Art prompt for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	The Dark Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jilly James (Jilly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilly/gifts).



> My thanks to the fabulous Jilly James for taking on my art and writing such a wonderful story for it.

Summary: When the Hale house burned, most of his family died, and his new alpha left him for dead, one member of Peter Hale’s pack refused to leave him behind.

[The Dark Road by Jilly James](http://jillyjames.com/the-dark-road/)


End file.
